


Only For You

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Merlin dropped the sword and sharpening stone.  Slowly he knelt before Arthur, head bowed.  Then in a low voice, "I have magic.  I've always had magic.  And I use it for you, Arthur."  His eyes flicked up.  "Only for you."  He lowered his eyes and waited, heart hammering in his chest, and then whispered, "Are you going to burn me?"
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Don't Run Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062008) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien). 




End file.
